


Umzimba wami ngiwuthanda eduze kwesakho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Umzimba wami ngiwuthanda eduze kwesakho

Briyenna chuvstvuyet sebya obnovlonnoy. Ruki, nogi, vso yeyo telo izmenilos', prosnulos'. Vpervyye ona smotrit na svoi bodra i grud' — sil'nyye, kak ona sama, — bez otvrashcheniya. Ran'she ona ne dumala o tom, chto u neyo mezhdu nog, ne ponimala, a teper' chuvstvuyet tam priyatnoye tomleniye. Ran'she ona prosto sushchestvovala, a teper' ozhila, i mir zaigral yarkimi kraskami.

Ryadom vo sne vorochayetsya Dzheyme. On tozhe golyy, ona chuvstvuyet yego bedro ryadom so svoim. Briyenna smotrit na yego myagkiy chlen, myagkiy seychas, no vsego paru chasov nazad… Ot vospominaniy v ney snova probuzhdayetsya zhelaniye. Kak priyatno, kogda on vnutri, etot nezhnyy, no krepkiy kusok ploti, kak mnogo on yey podaril.

Briyenna ne krasavitsa, no vso zhe ona zhenshchina. Priznav eto, ona ne stanet slabeye. Vpervyye Briyenna dumayet ob etom bez styda. Ona ostayotsya vernoy sebe — i kogda derotsya na mechakh, i kogda lozhitsya s muzhchinoy.

Dzheyme raskinulsya ryadom. Oni srazhayutsya vmeste — i spyat tozhe. V prikosnoveniyakh yego gub, v yego glazakh net lzhi. On voshol v neyo, i v yego glazakh ne bylo ni zhalosti, ni otvrashcheniya, kotorykh Briyenna tak boyalas'. Tol'ko podlinnoye naslazhdeniye.

Ona vsegda budet khranit' v serdtse ikh pervyy raz. Dzheyme pokryval potseluyami yeyo grud', soski, lozhbinku mezhdu grudey, tseloval yeyo zhivot, spuskayas' vso nizhe. A potom pronik v neyo yazykom. Briyenna vtsepilas' v travu, ne verya, chto eto ne son. Dzheyme nezhno prikusil yeyo tam, i ona zastonala. On lizal yeyo, vpivalsya gubami, poka ona ne konchila vsego lish' ot prikosnoveniy yego yazyka. A potom Dzheyme voshol v neyo. Yego bodra, pokrytyye zolotymi voloskami, torlis' o yeyo, i Briyenna pochuvstvovala, chto snova konchayet.

— Yeshcho, — prosheptala ona, kogda Dzheyme vyshel. Kozhu pokalyvalo, vso telo gorelo, i byli priyatny kasaniya logkogo veterka.

«Yeshcho, yeshcho, yeshcho».

— Ty nenasytna, — prosheptal Dzheyme, pozhiraya yeyo vzglyadom.

Briyenna pokrasnela. Mozhet, zhenshchinam nel'zya bylo khotet' bol'she? No ona uvidela otvet v yego glazakh: «Mozhno». Dzheyme potseloval yeyo i ulybnulsya.

— Day mne otdokhnut' paru minut, a potom budet yeshcho.

***

Dzheyme nravitsya, chto ona sil'naya. Oni s nim ravny. Net nuzhdy byt' nezhnym, i Dzheyme nezhen tol'ko potomu, chto khochet etogo sam. On netoroplivo tseluyet yeyo bodra, i vdrug ona khvatayet yego za volosy i govorit, chto ne khrupkaya devitsa, no zhenshchina. Dzheyme kasayetsya bedra legchayshim potseluyem, prezhde chem ukusit' — Briyenna rezko vzdykhayet. I yeshcho raz — kogda on vkhodit v neyo. Ona berotsya za yego bodra, prityagivayet k sebe, vstrechaya kazhdyy yego tolchok, vygibayetsya, prizhimayas' k yego zhivotu svoim.

Zhelaniye razgorayetsya s novoy siloy. Dzheyme davno ne khotel nikogo tak sil'no, on vozbuzhdayetsya lish' pri odnoy mysli o Briyenne. S nim takogo ne byvalo. S Briyennoy vso po-drugomu, po-novomu. Dzheyme tseluyet yeyo bodra i grudi, nogi i ruki. Yeyo silu i yeyo nezhnost'. Lezha ryadom s ney, Dzheyme chuvstvuyet sebya tselym. Svezhim, novym, budto tolkom do etogo i ne dyshal.

— Yeshcho, — prosit ona, khochet yego snova.

Net, on ne sloman. Poka yeshcho net.

***

Dzheyme vkhodit v neyo, i Briyenna zakusyvayet gubu — yeyo perepolnyayet udovol'stviye, chistoye, yarkoye. Povinuyas' instinktu, ona perekatyvayetsya, nakryvaya Dzheyme soboy. Snachala on udivlyayetsya, no potom rasplyvayetsya v ulybke.

— Mne nravitsya vot tak, — shepchet Briyenna.

— Kogda ya pod toboy? — draznit Dzheyme, no yemu tozhe nravitsya.

— Kogda vo mne. — Briyenna tseluyet yego, i Dzheyme otvechayet na potseluy.

UBrienne uzizwa evuselelwe. Izandla, imilenze, umzimba wakhe wonke washintsha, waphaphama. Okokuqala ngqa, ubheka okhalweni nasesifubeni sakhe - unamandla njengoba enjalo - ngaphandle kokunyanyeka. Phambilini, ubengacabangi ngalokho obekuphakathi kwemilenze yakhe, angaqondi, kepha manje uzizwa emnandi lapho. Phambilini, ibivele ibekhona, kepha manje seyiphilile, futhi umhlaba wakhanya ngemibala egqamile.

UJaime uphonsa eduzane ephusheni. Ubuye nqunu, uzwa ithanga lakhe eceleni kwezakhe. UBrienne ubheka iqhude lakhe elithambile, elithambile manje, kepha amahora ambalwa edlule ... Ukusuka ezinkumbulweni zakhe, isifiso siphinde sivuke. Kuhle kanjani, lapho engaphakathi, le ngxenye emnene, kodwa eqinile yenyama, ukuthi wamnika malini.

UBrienne muhle, kepha nokho ungowesifazane. Ngokubona lokhu, ngeke aze abe buthaka. Okokuqala ngqa, uBrienne ucabanga ngakho ngaphandle kwamahloni. Uhlala ethembekile kuye - bobabili uma elwa nezinkemba, nalapho elala nendoda.

UJaime uhleli eduze kwakhe. Balwa ndawonye - futhi balale futhi. Ekuthinteni kwezindebe zakhe, emehlweni akhe akukho manga. Ungene kuye, futhi emehlweni akhe kwakungekho sihawu noma amanyala uBrienne ayemesaba kakhulu. Kuphela injabulo yangempela.

Uzozigcina njalo enhliziyweni yakhe okokuqala. UJaime wamboza amabele akhe, izingono, imbobo phakathi kwamabele akhe ngokwanga, waqabula isisu sakhe, wehlela ezansi. Wabe esengena nolimi lwakhe. UBrienne wabambelela otshanini, engakholelwa ukuthi kwakungelona iphupho. UJaime wamluma kancane lapho, futhi wabubula. Wamkhonkotha, wamgqolozela izindebe, waze waqeda kuphela ukukhuluma ulimi. Bese kungena uJaime. Izinkalo zakhe, embozwe izinwele zegolide, zahlikihlwa ngakuye, futhi uBrienne wezwa sengathi uyaphinda futhi.

“Okuningi,” wahlebeza lapho uJaime ephuma. Isikhumba sanyamalala, umzimba wonke washiswa, nokuthinta komoya opholile kwakumnandi.

"Okuningi, okuningi, okuningi."

“Awuneliseki,” kusho uJaime ehlebeza, egwinya amehlo akhe.

UBrienne uthukile. Mhlawumbe abesifazane bebengafuni okuningi? Kepha wabona impendulo emehlweni akhe: "Kungenzeka." UJaime wamqabula wamamatheka.

"Ake ngiphumule imizuzu embalwa, bese kuba khona okuningi."

***

UJaime uthanda ukuthi aqine. Bayalingana naye. Asikho isidingo sokuba mnene, futhi uJaime mnene kuphela ngoba ezithanda yena. Uqabula kancane okhalweni lakhe, kuthi kungazelelwe abambe izinwele zakhe athi akuyona intombazane entekenteke, kodwa ngowesifazane. UJaime uthinta ithanga lakhe ngokwanga okulula ngaphambi kokuluma - uBrienne ububula kakhulu. Futhi futhi - lapho engena kuyo. Uthatha okhalweni, amhehe, ahlangane nawo wonke amaqhubu kuye, agobeke, anamathele esiswini sakhe.

Isifiso siqhuma ngamandla avuselelwe. Isikhathi eside, uJaime wayengafuni muntu kubi kangako, ujabule ngomcabango weBrienne kuphela. Lokhu akukaze kwenzeke kuye. NgeBrienna konke kuhlukile, ngendlela entsha. UJaime uqabula okhalweni kanye namabele, imilenze nezingalo. Amandla akhe nesisa sakhe. Elele eduze kwakhe, uJaime uzizwa ephelele. Okusha, okusha, kungathi kusobala ngaphambili futhi akuphefumanga.

Uyabuza, “Okuningi,” kumfuna futhi.

Cha, akaphukile. Hhayi manje.

***

UJaime ungena ngaphakathi kulo, futhi uBrienne uluma umlomo wakhe - ukhungatheka injabulo, umsulwa, uqhakazile. Elalela imvelo yakhe, uyagibela, amboze uJaime. Kuqala uyamangala, kepha bese emamatheka.

“Ngiyayithanda kanjalo,” kusho uBrienne.

\- Ngingaphansi kwakho nini? - Ukugcona uJaime, kepha uyathanda.

\- Uma ikimi. "UBrienne uyamanga, futhi uJaime uphendula ukumanga."


End file.
